


A Little Tender Loving Care

by MiHnn



Category: Fairly Legal
Genre: F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurse Reed takes a crack at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Redemption

"Don't... say... _anything_."

 

Kate Reed was not meant for silence, and so she parted her lips to speak when Ben narrowed his gaze, clutched his injured hand closer to his chest and repeated, “Don’t… say… ANYTHING.” He rose his eyebrows at her and waited for to accept his no-nonsense proposal.

 

She parted her lips again, shifted from one foot to the other, squirmed a bit in that skirt that was way too short to be worn in a law firm, and after having thought about it for a few seconds, she shrugged in a gesture of surrender and then proceeded to zip her lips and toss the imaginary key.

 

Ben had never been so happy to hear the sound of silence.

 

“Thank you,” he said, because it’s the polite thing to do, before he started walking over to his desk. He heard the door shut behind him and assumed that she left, not that she closed the door behind her, effectively keeping them both in his office before she surpassed him and went straight to his make-shift bar.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked her, confused, as she started looking around for something. A frown marred her features as she lifted things and pushed other items around. Ben would have protested had his hand not hurt like a bitch. Finally, when her gaze landed on him, she smiled that brilliant smile that he had learned not to trust.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Her smile widened as she stalked towards him, an action that both filled him with dread as well as another red-blooded feeling only men could understand. Once she stood before him, she plucked the handkerchief from the pocket of his jacket that he always kept for decorating purposes and went back to his bar. Ben watched her, confused, or rather, watched the way her skirt moved, amused, before she returned with his silk, monogramed handkerchief full of ice. She gave him a pointed look, took his injured hand in hers and gently pressed the iced cloth onto his torn skin.

 

Ben would be lying if he said it wasn’t soothing, he would be lying further if he said the silence didn’t irk him.

 

“Fine,” he said explosively. “You can speak. I know you want to say something, so have at it.”

 

Her brows scrunched together as she continued to press the cloth against his knuckles and for a moment, he thought that she would ignore his moment of insanity and stay silent. But of course, that wasn’t Kate Reed.

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“There it is!”

 

She looked at him sternly. “You don’t hit clients, especially for me.”

 

“I didn’t hit him for you.”

 

“Really?” She pressed down hard and he winced. “You want to try that again?”

 

“Fine,” he said again. “I hit him for you." He practically pouted with his next admission. "He deserved it, anyway.”

 

She didn’t say anything to that. "Who knew you have redemptive qualities?"

 

"Certainly not me," Ben piped in. "I'm strictly old-school."

 

"You shouldn't do this, Ben. And you don’t hide these things from me either, understood?”

 

He sighed. “Yes, Nurse Reed.”

 

Against her will, her lips quirked. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Admit it. You love me for it.”

 

Raising an eyebrow at him, she pressed hard on his hand. “Not in the slightest,” she said with that wide grin as she inflicted delicious pain on him. 


End file.
